All Misunderstood
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Call me violent. I guess I can get out of control…but most people have moments when they just need a reality check, right? Well I know where to get mine. Slash. Jacob/Paul.


Notes: I wrote this for my friend Meghan, who adores Paul. I also had a bad case of writers constipation! This helped ^.^. I hope you enjoy it in all its AU-ness.

Warnings: Lemon. AU. Language. Slash. Post-Series. Ignores the imprints with Rachel Black, and that stupid baby vamp. A little bit violent, a little bit totally perverted.

* * *

"Paul…don't, seriously man."

I wasn't gonna listen to stupid Embry. He had no idea what he was talking about anyway. Embry was usually okay. Except when he talked out his ass, which was most of the time. I slammed the door to my truck, hard. Embry hopped out of the passenger side. He was actually going to try to talk me out of beating Jacob into oblivion.

Quil and Jared had been in the cab and looked annoyed at our sudden stop outside the Black house.

"What are we doing here?" Jared asked, leaning over the rusted green wall of the cab.

"Just sit tight. I have a certain young lad to massacre,"

They began calling out after me. I just wasn't going to listen. Embry's footfalls were steadily growing, pounding the tall grass as he tried keeping pace with me. I could feel the blood pumping faster and faster. Adrenaline was kicking in. I needed no more excuse not to attack Jacob.

"Just calm down, dude. Jacob's probably sleepin…that's not right," Embry grabbed my arm. Big mistake.

I flung him off me and knocked him straight to the ground. Embry's wide, dark eyes looked up at mine in surprise.

"Paul you are such a dick!" I heard Embry call after me. I smirked.

He wasn't following me anymore.

I ran through the harsh field grass and wilting daisies. No need for the front door. I didn't wanna risk Jake's old man seeing me. I didn't want to use any door at all, actually. Instead, I swung up on the tin awning that covered their old porch. My weight made a slight dent into it. But that was just too bad. I pushed the window open, the one that I knew would get me in the upstairs hallway. I landed quietly. I knew which was Jacob's room. That was even easier than breaking and entering. I slid the door open. It didn't even creak.

However, Jacob was nowhere to be found.

My blood boiled then. I was going to phase…I had to. My tendons stood out so far on my forearms that they seemed ready to pop. My neck pulsed…my back arched. I resisted the urge to cry out, for changing while angry was never very fun. Before I knew it, my seams split. My jean shorts and t-shirt turned into a colorful confetti all over Jacob's messy floor. I could barely find enough room to stand in his tiny bedroom. I felt a little calmer, having phased out my frustrations. I'd change back…leave. Well, borrow Jake's clothes. Then me and the guys could head to Sam's. I was pretty lame for this field trip anyway.

"Paul, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Jacob was framed in the doorway. No shirt, but that was typical. He looked totally pissed. That was expected. But, there was a look in his eyes that had only ever appeared once before. The first time had been after Bella Swan became a real bloodsucker, instead of just banging one. Sam had called us all together to discuss it…never before had Jacob seemed so less like himself. So angry. And he took it all out on me.

Fuck, it hurt like a bitch too. I had submitted so easily that day…my nails grinding against the bark of some tree. I was so sure someone could hear my screaming. If someone had seen…oh I just don't even wanna process that. I didn't want it to be so easy for Jacob to capture me this time. So I decided to play cool instead of just taking it.

I forced myself to phase back. It was going to be harder to remain so calm while being naked around Jacob. But it'd have to do.

"I was looking for you." I said. "To beat the shit out of you."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. He didn't even seem to care about my nudity. That annoyed me. Probably part of his plan.

"What for?"

"That bullshit about you hitting on Vicki. Quil told me," I tried not to waver. Tried to stay cool.

But Jacob snorted. Like what I had been seething about was beneath him. "You are such a dumbass, Paul. Why the fuck would I care about her?"

"Cause you are hung up on Bella. Still." I had to be heartless. I had the urge to be cruel to Jacob, cruel until I forced a reaction, whatever it was, out of him.

Jacob toyed with a CD case on top of his dresser. He was trying to ignore me.

"She married Cullen, they bang. Now get over it already," I snarled, feeling my body quake with tremors again.

"Fuck you!" Jacob yelled and threw a CD at my forehead. I dodged it.

"You've been a big crybaby these past few months. Nobody wants to deal with your pussy crap anymore,"

Jacob growled, a feral growl so loud it had to shake the glass of the windows. He pounced on top of me, crushing my shoulders back into his carpet. The first couple blows to my face were hard and one came close to busting my nose. I fought back with his intensity, I just didn't have his muscles. It wasn't until one of my punches landed directly over his collarbone that his hips shifted. I pushed him off of me.

He watched me sit up on my knees, clutching the bridge of my nose. Tiny streams of bright red blood trickled down my chest and only stopped at my waist. His cheek had a deep purple bruise on it. The sight of it pleased me. At least I had done some damage too.

"I don't give two shits what the Cullens do." his breathing was normal. Mine was erratic. I didn't want to talk, because that would give it away.

I stopped pinching my nose. I had forgotten to be so pissed at him over Vicki. She was just some girl I wanted to nail anyway. Not like we were imprinted. Jacob rubbed his eyes. He looked so tired. My heart was still beating like a drum. It was…funny, I guess, that I wanted him to pound into me. I guess it is possible that I like violence. People always think I'm such a tough, rough hardass. It can be addicting. I mean, I seek fights all the time. Over the stupidest shit, too. When Jacob fucked me it had been exactly what I love. Thrilling, bloody, and painful. Nobody could ever understand that. I doubt Jake understood it. But I wanted it. _Bad._

Three seconds passed, and that was all it took. You could have slowed it down, paused it, and rewound the moment a thousand times. But it wouldn't ever make sense. Jacob had looked at me, blood spattered hand closing over my own, limp dick. I parted my thighs. He pounced on me again. I fell back against the rough carpeting, getting burns on my bare skin. His fist collided with my ribcage and I could feel my lung give up any remaining oxygen.

Jacob wasn't a patient kid. Never was. His teeth ground into my neck, and tore right down over my pectoral muscle. The bruises he gave me would last about a day, but that wasn't important. If you put too much stock into this as it was happening, you would call us insane and probably weird. I bucked my hips into Jacob's and I could feel his half-hard dick already, right through his shorts. I clawed his back, making my own markings. He pushed off my ribs again and then stood up.

I pushed myself up off the rug. He dragged me over to his messy, unmade bed. I watched as he stripped off his cutoffs and discarded them so easily, like they were rags.

"Paul…" he growled, but it was an eerily calm one. "You are such a little faggot. You came looking for this, wanting me to fuck you."

I stared at him. I was still afraid to talk. Wanting this was abnormal, but if Jake was willing…I wasn't gonna stop him.

He grimaced and lifted his leg up. I had no idea what he was doing, until he pushed on the back of my knees. I collapsed onto them instantly, my hands slamming onto the floor. I had just brought my head up to see his dick in my face. He nudged the tip against my lips. I didn't wanna blow him. That just seemed too intimate somehow. But I wasn't about to go against him. If I paused, he might rethink this whole idea. So I tried not to gag and took him about halfway into my mouth.

Jacob placed his hand behind my head, urging me further down his length. He had quite a few inches on me. I swallowed against his erection, making him moan. I looked up. He was into this, watching me choke. Pre cum wet my lips, and mixed with my saliva as it dripped down my chin. He only pushed against my tongue harder, and I dug my nails into the soft flesh over his rough hipbones. It was only until I actually started gagging that he pulled out of my throat.

I tried getting up, only to be slammed back down onto the carpet.

"You need trained, Paul. Like a fucking dog. Well, I can do that, I guess." he said, almost in a sweet voice.

"I'm not a dog," I tried sounding confident. It sounded stupid.

He just looked more disgusted with me. "Get on your hands and knees. And don't look at me."

I gulped. The first time had been sort of like this, but then I hadn't needed to bend over. Now I was, awaiting something painful, something pleasurable. Jacob wouldn't do anything to make it all better either, just like he hadn't minded choking the life outta me. I could hear my own heartbeats. Warm hands slid from my shoulder blades down to my ass. I shivered against the gentle caress. Jacob jutted my legs further apart before pressing into me.

I screamed against the intrusion. The muscles didn't want to adjust to the feeling. Hard and tight, they contracted against Jacob's dick. But he proceeded to start moving anyway. It sent a burning feeling straight through my back. I was being sliced in half. But my dick was twitching at all this pain. I bent over more, allowing Jacob to be totally sheathed inside me. He made noises too. Most were curse words, but I knew he had to be enjoying himself. With every slam of his body into mine, I groaned louder.

"Fuck, Paul. You're so d-damn tight…" he hissed, grating his nails against my bruised back.

He was going to come, and I wanted to join him. Jacob wasn't into pleasing me, or so it seemed.

"Up…u-up," he grunted and tugged me off the carpet so that we were just both on our knees.

His hand latched onto my hard dick and began pumping. I about came, just in surprise.

"W-why…" I started to ask about his motives. Jacob just pushed into my oh-so special spot harder, making me shut up.

He did come first. The white-hot liquid filled me, burning me. But I came in his fist no more than a few seconds after. We collapsed, falling away from each other.

The pleasure began to ebb and made me feel oddly exposed. You could practically smell what we had done. His liquid was still dripping out of my hole and down my legs. I knew Jacob was still watching me. He had been so pleased with himself that day in the woods, that he had caused so much pain and pleasure all at once. I was just pleased that he had used me for it. Sex with girls…it was never like this. It could never come close.

Jacob crawled to my side. It was getting dark in his tiny, heated bedroom. I could see the sun setting out the window. I thought it was just the haze of sex, because Jacob couldn't be nuzzling against my neck like some chick. But he was. His lips crashed into mine, throwing me down against the carpet for the third time. The kiss was erotic and got me hard again, feeling his limp dick rub on my own. I needed more of him. I had to have it.

His lips parted from mine. I almost cried out, wanting them back. But the moment was over. For now. I knew that this situation wasn't quite over, though. We got dressed in silence. I went to leave immediately after I had stolen a pair of Jake's shorts, but he stopped me.

"I like fighting with you," he said softly. I wasn't facing him.

"I know," I told the door. "I like fighting you too."

"Just me?"

"Yeah, just you. Don't go get a big dick about it," I grumbled, turning around.

He laughed. It was genuine. "Nah. Never,"

That was all that needed to be said. We left his room in a single file, and left the house in the same way. When we approached the guys in my truck, their faces were priceless. They had thought we had beat the shit out of each other. In a way, I suppose, we had. Wouldn't they be stunned if they had really known what had went on in that bedroom. Not that we could tell them.

It just wouldn't go over well. I was always misunderstood.

* * *

Lame, I know. No plot either! Hooray! Please review my piece of crap :).


End file.
